cfafandomcom-20200213-history
Card List
These are a list of cards added in through the Card Creation Contest. Gold Paladin Grade 4 Destiny's Oath Knight, Aglovale Power: 15 000+ Critical: 1 Shield: - Race: Human Trigger: - Stride VC AUTO: when this units attack hits a vanguard you may look at the top 4 cards of the deck and call up to one card from among them to open (RC). Pale Moon Grade 3 Gracious Miracle, Eva Grade 3 Power: 11.000 Critical: 1 Shield: - Race: Elf Trigger: - AUTO: Generation Break 2: one of your rear-guards and send it to your soul When this card attacks this card gets +5.000 Power and you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one unit from your soul and call it to a rear-guard circle and it gets +5.000 Power. AUTO: BLAST 1 When you Stride, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one unit from your soul and call it to a rear-guard circle and it gets +5.000 Power. At the end of the turn you used this skill, choose one card on your side of the field and send it to the soul. Grade 4 Grand Lunar, Deity of Entertainment Power: 15.000+ Critical: 1 Shield: - Race: Noble Trigger: - AUTO: one of your rear-guards and put it into your soul When this card hits your opponent's Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one unit from your soul and call it to a rear-guard circle, and it gets +5.000 Power. Phantasmal Norgorber, Deity of Assassination Power: 15.000+ Critical: 1 Shield: - Race: Noble Trigger: - ACTIVATE(Vanguard): 2 & choose a face-down card named "Phantasmal Norgorber, Deity of Assassination" and turn it face-up If the number of face-up cards in your G-Zone is two or more, choose three cards from your soul with a total value of Grade 3 or less, and call them on seperate rear-guard circles. Narukami Grade 2 Eradicator, Red River Dragoon Power: 9000 Critical: 1 Shield: - Race: Human Trigger: - AUTO(RC): a card When this unit is place on (RC) and your vanguard is Legioned you may pay the cost. If you do, retire one of your opponent's front row rearguards. Grade 3 Eradicator, Red Storm General Power: 11000 Critical: 1 Shield: - Race: Human Trigger: - ACT(VC): Legion|20000 "Eradicator, Red River Dragoon " (If your opponent's vanguard is grade 3 or greater, this unit may return four cards from your drop zone into your deck once, search your deck for the specified card, and Legion) AUTO(VC):(1) & Soulblast (1) When your opponent's rear-guard is put into the drop zone due to an effect from one of your cards, if your vanguard is Legioned you may pay the cost. If you do, your opponent retires 2 of their rearguards and this unit gets Power+5000 until the end of the turn. This effect may only be used once per turn. AUTO(VC):When your opponent's rear-guard is put into the drop zone due to an effect from one of your cards, this unit gets Power+3000 until the end of the turn.